Untitled
by Ohio-isn'tfor-lovers
Summary: My first Fanfic, tell me if it's any good...it's a ReidOC pairing, but that's a few chapters into it... please review! Don't know what to call it...
1. Prologue

Title: Untitled  
Chapter: Prologue  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds!

The coolness of the air surrounded the man as he walked to the border. It was the one main border in the area. It was one that was talked and argued over for years.

'Maybe this will change their minds' he thought as he pulled the body from his truck. The body fell from the bed of the truck with a thump. Looking around the site once more, he decided that he didn't leave anything that would point to him. Smirking he went back into his car. Once inside he took his shoes off, changing them.

The man quickly drove to the main road that connected with Highway 84. His mind started to tick again, knowing that he couldn't stop what he was doing. Passing a small town called K'ayik Tiicham, he decided that this would be where his next victim would be from. He slowly drove down the main road that passed the shops that made up the small town.

That's when he saw her, his next sacrifice. She quickly crossed the street, and ran up to meet someone that was walking towards the restaurant. Pulling over, he parked his car, then headed towards the restaurant.

I know it's really short, but I promise that long chapters are in the process!! Please Review, this is my first Fanfic...


	2. A New Case

Title: Untitled  
Chapter: A New Case  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or their characters!

Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome.  
**Isaac Asimov**

After a long week of paper work the BAU was pretty dull. Dr. Spencer Reid sat in his chair, reading over what he had just written for the last case they had worked on. Sighing, Reid looked at his watch noticing that he still had two hours before he could escape back to his humble abode.

Looking up from the small desk that he sat at, he noticed Morgan was checking out the newest assistant. Rolling his eyes, he reluctantly returned to his work.

If there was one thing that he knew about Derek, it was that he had a way with women, and it seemed that his new project was the assistant. The assistant was dressed in a black business suit, with a plain white button up shirt under her jacket. She seemed just the type that Morgan would go after; she was well fit, and didn't seem to have a personality.

Morgan stood up from his desk, and started towards the new assistant. Suddenly Hotch walked through the BAU workspace, gesturing for the others to follow him into the conference room. Morgan took one last look at the woman, and then walked into the conference room.

The team gathered in the small conference room looking at pictures that littered the walls. A new case had settled into their laps. The team started to read the files, each taking their own idea from what the files said about each of the murders. There were four bodies that were found. Each one was located along a Native American Reserve border. The bodies were found naked, and gutted, all their major organs were missing, except the brain. The team knew they were off to the crime scenes with in the next few hours. After a quick explanation from Hotch they all left the office, to pack and get ready for their new case.

Spencer looked at his small apartment; there was barely anything of value here, except for his laptop. Looking around once more he quickly packed clothes for a week, knowing if they were there long, which most of the time they weren't, he could always wash his clothes. Glancing back at his small apartment, he closed the door, locking it behind him.

Spencer reached the plane a little early. He climbed on; knowing there wouldn't be anyone else there. Throwing his bag into a closet, he picked a seat that seemed comfortable. Sighing he decided to read a book he brought along.

Suddenly the plane was boarded by Derek, who was on his cell talking away, to what he could have guessed was a woman.

"So I'll see you there?" Morgan asked. "Ok, bye." Morgan closed his phone as he sat into a vacant seat. "Are you going to ask me who that was Reid?"

Reid looked up from his book. "I decided to stay out of your business, so therefore I don't need to ask who you were talking to." Morgan smirked at his answer.

"It was an old friend that lives in the area that the murders took place." Morgan said. "She said that the people are real jumpy about new people to the town, so she offered to show us around."

Spencer nodded, as he continued reading his book. He wondered why Morgan was telling him all this, but he figured it was for a reason. Morgan had told him for a reason, but Morgan's reason was different than the reason that Reid was thinking. Morgan had decided that it was time that Reid went out with someone his own age, and this was going to be the perfect time to introduce him to Clare.

Happy New Year!!!! Please Review!!


End file.
